1. Field
This disclosure relates generally to data processing systems, and more specifically, to a error recover in a data processing system which utilizes partial writes.
2. Related Art
In a data processing system, a memory controller typically interfaces between a processor or other module which provides write requests and associated write data and a memory which stores the write data in response to a write request Errors may occur in the transfer of the write data to the memory. Therefore, the memory typically performs error detection to determine whether an error has occurred, and if an error is detected, an error recovery procedure is performed. In one solution, error recovery includes retrying the failed write request. However, in the case of partial writes performed as read-modify-writes, an error may be present in the data surrounding the desired write location. In this case, the error recovery does not address the corrupted data surrounding the desired write location. Therefore, a need exists for improved error recovery in a data processing system which supports partial writes.